New Life
by AngelSixSixSix
Summary: This is what I thought would happen after Bella woke up from being changed. I wrote it a long time ago and just found it. Oneshot. R and R if you want. Enjoy.


**This was the first thing I've ever written about Twilight and I found it on my computer. It's not very good, because I wasn't as experienced with writing as I am now, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love Always. PEACE! **

**Ericaisdazzled**

* * *

**_(This takes place in Alaska in a private log cabin)_**

The last of the pain has drained from my now stone cold body.

Edward is still holding my hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it.

I sit up from the bed that I had been lying on for the last three days.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asks in a low voice- which I was surprised that it sounded so load- with concern in his topaz eyes.

"Great!" I answered back quietly, but my voice was enthusiastic. He relaxed.

How could I not feel great? I have everything I want now, everything I'll ever need for all eternity.

Then I remembered him- Jacob Black. The name popped into my head without control. Nobody had seen him in months.

"Do you want to see yourself?" Edward asks interrupting my thoughts. I was grateful for this. Being a Vampire is the life I had chosen, no going back now.

"Yes," I answered. I am ready to see the new me.

"Edward let go of my hand to cross the room to the full- length mirror he bought me. He turned it toward me and I gasp at my beauty.

Staring back at me with a mouth gaping open was a teenage girl, no zits, and red eyes. My hair even shined more than usual. My lips and eyebrows are now the perfect shapes. My teeth are white and straight.

I stood from the bed to look at the rest of my now perfect body.

Every round, every curve, every dip of my body was perfect like a sculpture. And the best part of all, I have no longer the years of scars I had gained in my human life. Well, except one. But I finally look like I belong with Edward.

Edward waited patiently for me to soak it all in. Just standing there holding the mirror and smiling sweetly when I met his gaze.

I crossed the room to where Edward and the mirror are standing. I take the mirror from him effortlessly and put it aside. He opens his arms inviting me in.

I walk forward and am preparing to stand up on my tippy toes to kiss him when he grabs me up and crushes his stone hard lips to mine. My lips shape around his. He kissed me more enthusiastically than ever before. The way his lips move on mine is so unguarded, so unprotected, something he could never risk while I has still human. I felt his breathe in my mouth and all my senses went wild. Before I knew it we are both on the bed with me cradled in him arms.

Too soon, he broke the kiss and we both lay back on the bed unnecessarily panting next to each other. I was liking this already.

Finally Edward spoke, "You know, I still can't hear your thoughts. That's a little disappointing, I was counting on it," he said playfully.

"Do I have any cool… powers… besides that?" I asked curiously though I wasn't all that sure what to call the special abilities; it would be great to know.

"You probably won't know for a few weeks." He answered, smiling.

"Why?" I asked puzzled.

"Because the full Vampire effect still has so soak in. For two weeks, all I was getting was words and sentences here and there. Te full effect reacted and I could hear thought, all thoughts, clearly."

"Oh," was all I could think of to say, though I was a little disappointed.

All of a sudden I felt a piercing thirst. I could feel my venom swirling in my mouth.

"I'm thirsty," I said shocked. God, the desire was strong.

"I bet you are. I'll show you how it's done," he said smiling widely, "What would you like to eat, er, drink? May I suggest polar bear, or would you rather hunt something simple like penguin?" he made a face at the last word, penguin.

I laughed at his expression.

I'll go for what you think is best," I said smiling, "I have no idea what anything tastes like yet!"

"Shall I explain it to you?" he asks in a sly, but pleasant grin.

"Sure, I'm very curious."

"Okay…, well polar bear like…, a good quality steak, filet minion. And-," he looked at me with wide eyes, half shocked and half amused.

The talk of food made me uncontrollable, so I grabbed a pillow and shredded it with my teeth. Venom soaked it.

Edward laughed, "That was a little rash don't you think? If it didn't sound good, all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to ruin the furniture and cover the bed in venom. I never learned how to do the laundry, good thing you know!" he was still chuckling.

I looked down embarrassed…, and scared. What had come over me?

Edward read my expression and put his arms around me for a tight hug, "It'll pass," he reminded me.

I pondered that for a moment. '_It'll pass,'_ and until than, Edward would take care of me and I knew it.

I looked up smiling, "Polar bear sounds good," I said at last.

Edward smiled at the thought.

"Are you ready now?" he said definably excited.

"Yeah," I replied.

He got up wordlessly and pulled me up with him by my hand.

"Do I need to change clothes?"

"No, but you can go ahead and take them off if you want to, sometimes we all hunt naked." He said casually.

"_What_?" I managed to choke out.

He laughed at his joke, "Just kidding! Beginners joke! You handled that better than Emmett did! For about a year he would only hunt with Rosalie or alone!" He was now roaring with laughter at the memory.

I tried to imagine Edward's big bear of a brother cowering in a corner with the impression that his new family runs around in the nude. Okay, that _was_ really funny, so I joined in his laughter.

When we were done, I let Edward lead me to the front door and out into the forest.

Here comes my first hunting trip, the start of my new life. I am ready.

* * *

**BellaBellaBella**

* * *

Before I know it, I am running side by side with Edward- which I found as exciting as he did- deeper and deeper into the snowy forest. Smells are swirling around me when we finally reach a pack of polar bears.

"Bonapatete," he whispers in my ear as we forward to the edge of the clearing for dinner.

_'Bonapatete,' _I whisper to myself mentally.

Here we go.

* * *

**You can review if you want too. I understand if you don't though, it is kind of bad.**


End file.
